Episode 8013 (10th December 2012)
Plot David wakes on Tina's sofa with a hangover. He's in no hurry to speak to Kylie and asks Tina if he can hang around for a while. Tina has no choice but to agree. Kylie fears that David has copped off with a girl but Gail assures her that he's just sulking and will turn up soon enough. Dennis enjoys holding up Steve's taxi with his lollipop when there are no children crossing. Steve calls him a fascist. Eva's jealous that Nick and Leanne are marrying in Las Vegas. When Stella admits she wishes that she could be there, Eva gets an idea. Nick and Leanne excitedly prepare for their holiday. Eva tells Leanne that Stella's putting on a brave face but is really upset. Leanne agrees to talk to her mum. Dennis formally complains to Lloyd about Steve's abusive language. Steve seethes. Stella assures Leanne that she's happy about the wedding and gives her blessing. Ken, Deirdre, Gail and Stella gather to wave off Nick, Leanne and Simon, but just as they are about to depart, Simon's delighted to spot Peter stepping out of a taxi, Carla in his wake. Everyone's stunned. Peter's surprised to hear about Leanne and Nick's wedding while Leanne's annoyed that he didn't tell anyone he was returning. Carla is clearly not happy to be back. Tyrone conceals his dread when Kirsty arranges for Julie to babysit Ruby so they can have a romantic night out together. Simon's thrilled to see his dad. Peter explains that he and Carla toured the Caribbean islands before ending up in Los Angeles, where he joined a programme and successfully sorted out his drinking. Peter reveals they are staying until Boxing Day. Tommy calls at the flat to collect his stuff and is shocked to see David emerging from the shower. Tommy's disgusted with Tina, who refuses to explain herself and sends him packing. Mandy tells Eileen that she intends to make it her mission to find Stella a new man. Tommy seeks out Kylie and tells her that David spent the night with Tina. The red mist descends and Kylie storms round to Tina's flat. Nick's anxious to leave but Simon refuses to go on holiday while Peter is back. Not trusting Peter around Simon, Leanne declares they are all staying put and the wedding is off. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *School crossing Notes *First appearances of Peter Barlow and Carla Connor since 16th July 2012, although Peter's voice was heard on a pre-recorded message in Episode 7997 (16th November 2012), for which Gascoyne was credited. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Carla return to the Street, just as Nick, Leanne and Simon are about to depart for Las Vegas; and Tommy gets the wrong idea. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,300,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes